tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
BatmanTDI as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
19:24 CD-TDA Hi, Batman. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 19:25 BatmanTDI623 BatmanTDI Trixie and Candy 19:25 CD-TDA Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 19:25 CD-TDA That means Candy will be first. 19:26 CD-TDA This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 19:26 BatmanTDI623 okay 19:26 BatmanTDI623 Okay. 19:26 CD-TDA Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 19:26 CD-TDA A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:26 BatmanTDI623 No 19:27 CD-TDA B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 19:27 BatmanTDI623 Maybe a fake one to help move forward in the game, but not a real one. 19:28 CD-TDA Remember, this is Candy. 19:28 BatmanTDI623 Oops 19:28 CD-TDA Is that your final answer? 19:28 BatmanTDI623 sorry 19:28 CD-TDA No problem. 19:28 BatmanTDI623 For Candy Yes 19:28 CD-TDA Alright. 19:28 CD-TDA C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 19:28 BatmanTDI623 No 19:29 CD-TDA Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Geoff. Please begin. 19:29 BatmanTDI623 Hey Geoff 19:29 Geoff| What's up, Canday? 19:29 Geoff| 19:29 BatmanTDI623 Oh nothing much, you? 19:30 Geoff| Just catchin' a rad tan. 19:30 BatmanTDI623 Your tan is really nice, maybe ill get one with you 19:30 Geoff| Yeah, that'd be awesome! 19:30 Geoff| *gestures to lawn chair next to him* 19:30 BatmanTDI623 Thank you 19:30 Geoff| This game just gets so heavy sometimes, y'know? 19:30 Geoff| I love getting out here... 19:31 Geoff| Enjoying mother nature at her best. 19:31 BatmanTDI623 Deafently, its always nice to chill with someone special too 19:31 Geoff| Special? 19:31 BatmanTDI623 Your my friend, right? 19:31 Geoff| Uh, yeah. 19:32 BatmanTDI623 Well then your special 19:32 Geoff| Alright, cool. 19:32 Geoff| :3 19:32 BatmanTDI623 So how is it with Bridgette? 19:32 Geoff| Pretty good, man. 19:32 Geoff| You know, just the usual. 19:32 BatmanTDI623 I hope to have a realationship like yours with a boy some day 19:33 Geoff| You know the secret to that kind of thing? 19:33 BatmanTDI623 What? 19:33 Geoff| The woman is ALWAYS right. 19:33 Geoff| ... Oh, wait. :| 19:33 CD-TDA We'll end the scene here. Your second character is Trixie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions